The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fluid delivery systems typically include filtration components for filtering unwanted contaminants or particles from the fluid flow. Some systems also include valves for controlling fluid flow rates and/or for controlling fluid flow direction. In such systems, however, the filtration components (e.g., filtration media, supporting structure, etc.) are usually separate from the valve components (e.g., sealing member, supporting structure, etc.).